The THRILLS of First Aid
by Crysalice Bell
Summary: A series of Thrill Pair drabbles of how Fuji and Ryoma make First Aid humorous, wacky and... romantic. COMPLETE. EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Human Blanket equals Hugging

Hi

Hi!

CrystalKitteN-MeW (Crys) is here again with another story.

Well, this is… my 8th story as of now. And ALL the other 7 stories are barely halfway through. Jeez… I should learn to kill plot bunnies that always randomly enter my head some time…

This idea came to me after I attended First Aid training. And it seems that some of the things I picked up will go into the story. It's just a short drabble series and I have yet to decide if it's continuous or not. Time and your reviews will tell.

SUMMARY: A series of Thrill Pair drabbles of how Fuji and Ryoma make First Aid humorous, wacky and… romantic.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The THRILLS of First Aid**

**DRABBLE 1: Human Blanket equals Hugging**

It was a very hot day today.

Ryoma certainly agreed to that statement as he fanned himself with his hat as he walked along the crowded Tokyo streets. Why did he have to wear a dark-colored casual shirt?

He carefully adjusted his tennis bag that is slung over his right shoulder. It was finally time for some tennis. After all, he spent the week before being in a First Aid training and seminar instead of playing tennis. It was a requirement for all first-years. They were excused from tennis practice.

But, Ryoma thought, tennis is definitely better than First Aid. Besides, their instructor said they should not wish that they can do First Aid everyday because doing it would mean a disaster has happened. If that's the case, then why prepare for First Aid?

Some things are just plain weird.

Ryoma yawned in a bored manner. Oh well, at least, he can now play tennis.

However, he was surprised when there was a huge crowd that surrounded something… or someone, at the far sidewalk.

Curious, he hurried over and tried very hard to squeeze in the crowd. After much difficulty, he managed to reach the front and see what got the crowd's attention, only to find…

"FUJI-SENPAI!!"

Fuji was lying on the sidewalk. He seemed to have fainted.

Ryoma didn't know why but adrenaline took over him so suddenly that he was beside Fuji in an instant, tapping him 3 times to check if he was responsive.

"He's not responding…" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

Some of the onlookers were tiptoeing, trying to get a better view. One asked, "Do you know him?"

Ryoma answered without turning, "Yes. He's a senpai at school." He quickly removed his bag and rolled up his sleeves. He added, "Can you get medical help?"

The onlooker looked surprised. "S-sure." And off he went.

It was just plain strange how Ryoma was acting on impulse on doing First Aid. He chuckled to himself. Being in the actual situation was different.

He kneeled beside Fuji, making sure to keep Fuji's shoulder blades in line with the gap between his knees. Bending over, he tilted Fuji's head and lifted his chin lightly. Then he placed his left ear close to Fuji's nose and mouth and started counting softly, "1, 1001, 1002…" When he reached 1010, he straightened up with a frown. "He's breathing…"

He then placed his forefinger and middle finger two inches below Fuji's ear and started counting like before. "Carotid pulse…" he muttered. "Positive…"

'He probably fainted. Possibly because of hunger or something not too shocking. He might have recovered from the initial shock easily but some of it might have remained resulting in him remaining unconscious…' Ryoma thought.

'And he's cold too…' he added.

He turned to the crowd. "Can someone get me a blanket quickly?"

One staring onlooker came to his senses and said, "Okay!" before dashing off.

"Is there anyone with a jacket or a coat?" Ryoma called out to the crowd.

Everyone looked at each other with frowns on their faces. It was a hot day after all, and no one wore or carried a jacket or coat. Curse the weather.

Ryoma gulped. Then he blushed lightly. Looks like there's no choice…

He lifted Fuji's upper body up by placing an arm under the back of Fuji's neck and supporting it. He then bent his left knee and let Fuji's head rest there, making sure to clear his airway by tilting his head.

Ryoma took a deep breath. He muttered, "I'm REALLY going to regret this…"

He wrapped an arm around Fuji and then brought him close to himself. He hugged Fuji.

The crowd gasped.

Ryoma was totally blushing. 'Who invented the Human Blanket thing!? Darn it!'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Ryoma was seated cross-legged on the ground, along with his other classmates. An instructor was doing a demonstration in front with a co-instructor._

_He explained, "It's very important to keep a cold or freezing person warm. Usually a blanket, a jacket or coat is enough but of course there are situations that those are not available. In such situations, you do this…"_

_Ryoma looked flabbergasted. 'NO WAY!'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma cursed silently as he brought Fuji closer to him while the onlookers gasped. This was totally embarrassing.

But… this isn't bad, Ryoma thought.

The soft breathing of Fuji tickled his neck. Fuji's soft brown hair also brushed against the side of his face tickling it. It made Ryoma's blood rush to his face a lot.

'Wh-what?'

Ryoma closed his eyes.

"Uhh…" Ryoma felt the tone of this voice sounded familiar.

He titled his head to take a look at Fuji, who had stirred.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma exclaimed in surprise.

"E-echizen?" Then Fuji smiled weakly. "Why are you hugging me?"

Instantly, Ryoma let go of Fuji, completely red in the face. "O-of course not, Fuji-senpai! I… Well, you fainted and you were out cold! There was no blanket available so I had to provide warmth through the Human Blanket method of First Aid! D-don't mistake me!"

"Aww… Echizen, I never knew that… you liked me so much you hugged me of your own accord…"

Ryoma blushed completely. "Fuji-senpai!!"

"Well… E-echizen…" Fuji trailed before passing out again.

"FUJI-SENPAI!!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fuji slowly opened his eyes. 'Hospital?' The whitewashed room was clean. The familiar coldness of the aircon circulated around the room. There was a mini-cabinet nearby. And also, a certain freshman with black-green hair was sitting on a chair at the side of the bed but his head was dropped on Fuji's bed, sleeping.

Fuji smiled. He looked angelic. Specifically, the angel who saved him.

Said angel stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Then he blinked and looked at Fuji. "Fuji-senpai! So you're awake?"

"Ah, I'm fine now, Echizen. Thank you."

Ryoma blushed but tried to cover it by lowering his bangs over his face. "Don't mention it. It was the right thing to do. Besides, that's what First Aid is for."

Fuji chuckled. "Looks like your lessons paid off."

"Well…"

"But really, I have to admit, you really feel warm."

"Eh!?"

Fuji became slightly red in the face. "When you hugged me…"

A vein throbbed in Ryoma's forehead. "I told you, I didn't hug you!"

Fuji laughed. To Ryoma's ears, it sounded melodious. "Okay, fine…"

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well, there it is! I'm not sure if the next chapter is a continuity or a different scenario altogether. I'll watch and wait. And read feedbacks from reviews.**

**As for the First Aid Ryoma did, it's real. That's what I was taught, at least.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hmm… I think the next one has something to do with… carrying?**

**Hehe… Well, wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	2. Carrying Equals Wedding Practice

Hi

Hi!

It's Crys here again!

**But since school is nearing (again), I fear that this could be the last mass update for a while. No, it doesn't mean that I'll stop updating. It just means that I'll only be able to update 1 or 2 stories per week or maybe even every other week.**

**However, I'll give you readers a choice. Would you rather want…**

**Option A: I'll update every week or every other week but only 1 or 2 stories will be updated. Plus I won't update the same story per week. For example, if I update this story, it won't be updated again till I've updated all my other stories so if you're really a fan of only one of my stories, updates will be quite a while.**

**Option B: I'll type all the updates of all my stories up first then release all of them (most likely once a month or twice a month if I'm lucky) in a mass update. But then that would be a REALLY long wait for the impatient people. However, those who are fans of many stories would get to read them all in one go.**

**So… There are the two options. Please tell me in your review which option you would prefer. It will help me in planning out my typings.**

Wahaha! Typing this story got me laughing too much. Haha… It's quite odd because it's Fuji who usually… Hmm… Well, I don't want to spoil you so please read on! I hope you enjoy it!

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The THRILLS of First Aid**

**DRABBLE 2: Lovers Carry and Piggyback equal A Wedding Practice**

Quite some time has passed since the day that Fuji collapsed on the roadside and was treated by Ryoma. The latter learned that his senpai passed out from hunger that day, as he skipped breakfast in order to play tennis in the street courts.

Ryoma really wanted to give his senpai a whack on the head.

But oh no! You're not supposed to do that to a _patient._

However, as his Fuji-senpai so aptly put it, he was going to "repay his kindness" back by inviting him to play tennis outside. Ryoma didn't know whether he should be happy or not. Or that he was rather more worried if Fuji will do something stupid again. Shoot, Oishi-senpai's antics were rubbing off on him.

But, he thought, he felt that there was this strange feeling inside of him that causes him to worry about Fuji's well-being. He wasn't sure if it was just plain worry or if it was this heart-racing feeling in his chest.

Since this is a free tennis match with one of his strongest teammates anyway, Ryoma didn't want to refuse.

So that's why he's here in front of the steps of the street tennis courts, wearing a white T-shirt that had a print of a tennis racket in front of it, cargo shorts, his usual rubber shoes and cap with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder, waiting for his senpai.

A few minutes later, Fuji arrived, clad in a green collared shirt and brown shorts. His rubber shoes accidentally kicked up the dust on the ground as he jogged towards the freshman, his tennis bag behind him bouncing lightly.

Fuji smiled, "Did you wait for me too long, Echizen?"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

"Shall we go then?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Surprisingly enough, there weren't any other people in the tennis courts.

So while the two of them played a light game not involving any of their techniques, they talked.

"Ne, Echizen," Fuji called out as he hit a lob.

"What is it?" the younger replied as he smashed the ball.

Fuji smiled. He went into his Higuma Otoshi stance. "What did you feel back when…"

"… you hugged me?"

The ball slowly landed and rolled away.

Ryoma just stared dumbstruck at his senpai. One, because his senpai just used Higuma Otoshi. Two, what did he just say?

A vein throbbed in Ryoma's forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't a hug!?"

Fuji laughed. "Okay, okay."

Ryoma rubbed his forehead exasperatedly. "Did you make me come here just for that?"

Fuji just smiled as he prepared to serve the ball.

Their game droned on and on but Ryoma's mind was still on his senpai's stupidity, as he thought. Asking the same question so many times. What answer does he want?

Too caught up in his thoughts, Ryoma Drive B'ed the ball towards Fuji. The latter ran towards the left side of the court, where the ball bounced. But he accidentally kicked a stray rock (who knows how it got there) and got surprised, resulting in him making a bad step and then spraining his ankle. He gritted his teeth in pain and crouched down.

Adrenaline rushing, Ryoma dashed beside his injured senpai in a blink of an eye.

"Fuji-senpai! Are you all right?"

The tensai slightly hissed in pain. Ryoma made to touch it but as if on impulse, Fuji moved his ankle away a bit before wincing. "It's serious huh..."

Ryoma shrugged. "It's no use continuing like this."

He tore off part of his shirt before glancing around for anything to use as a splint. Luckily, he found some broken wood pieces nearby and began reinforcing his senpai's sprained leg.

Taking extra care and caution not to increase the pain of the injury, Ryoma expertly wrapped the torn fabric to adjust the splint in place.

Fuji breathed a long sigh before turning to Ryoma and smiled. "Thank you."

Ryoma blushed and he tried to hide it by looking someplace else. "I-it was nothing."

"All right then. But what should we do now? There's nobody around we can call on for help. Though the clinic is not too far from here…" Fuji looked around.

Ryoma looked around. Fuji was right. So only one solution came to his mind. "Fuji-senpai."

"Yes?"

"How heavy are you?"

"53 kg. Why?"

"I see. You're just heavier than me by 3 kg so it's not much of a problem…" Ryoma drawled as he put their rackets in their respective bags before slinging them both on his shoulder.

He walked over to Fuji and crouched down. Fuji asked, "What is it?"

Ryoma gulped. Taking care not to hurt his senpai, he scooped Fuji up in his arms and carried him bridal-style.

Both of them blushed furiously.

Ryoma was glad that no one was around. He didn't want his reputation to go down the drain just because he was seen carrying his senpai in a very… controversial manner. He cursed his small body for not being able to do the other kinds of carrying and transport. There was another one but he didn't feel like doing it. Though he didn't want to admit it, he actually enjoyed carrying his senpai like this for reasons he didn't understand.

Fuji was glad that no one was around. The situation he was in right now was very embarrassing and very damaging for his stand as a tensai. He cursed himself for being careless and getting injured and then imposing on his kouhai to take care of him. As much as he didn't want to confess, he was in reality very happy that his kouhai cared for him but he couldn't figure out why.

"Th-this is embarrassing Fuji-senpai/Echizen!" both of them stuttered at the same time.

And they laughed.

Fuji teased, "Preparing for a wedding, Echizen?"

Ryoma immediately turned red. "N-no way, Fuji-senpai!" he shouted, almost dropping Fuji in the process.

"Aaah!"

"A-ah! Sorry, Fuji-senpai!"

"No, it's okay. You're probably uncomfortable…"

Ryoma thought hard. Then he said, "Fuji-senpai, I'm letting you down for a moment."

"Okay… But why?"

Fuji's question was left unanswered as Ryoma let his senpai down on the benches. He then moved their tennis bags so that one hung on either side of his shoulder. Then he went in front of Fuji and turned around. After that, he kneeled and gestured to Fuji with his hands behind him.

"I'll just give you a ride on my back," Ryoma muttered.

Ryoma could comprehend neither this strange pounding in his chest nor the heat rushing to his cheeks, much less this very odd feeling that he just had to help and care for Fuji.

Fuji smiled.

The both of them walked away from the street tennis courts, Ryoma giving Fuji a piggyback ride.

Unbeknownst to either, they were smiling secretly at the thought of each other.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How is he?"

The doctor replied, "It's just a minor sprain. If he won't aggravate it, it will be fine in a couple of days."

Sitting on a chair across the doctor was Fuji with Ryoma behind him.

He smiled, "But you know, it would have been worse or longer if the sprain wasn't treated immediately. You really should be grateful to your friend there who treated you," he gestured to Ryoma, who blushed and quickly looked away so that he would not meet Fuji's gaze.

Fuji smiled. Then he turned back to the doctor and asked, "Can I go home now?"

"Sure. Just be careful. And remember not to worsen your injury. Take it easy for a while."

"Thank you, doctor," Fuji said as he slowly stood up. He stumbled a bit and Ryoma supported him in the nick of time.

"Can't you walk?" the doctor asked.

"No, I can walk. It's just that I'm not used to this. I'll be fine though," Fuji assured.

"Well, if that's the case, then you should have someone escort you home. Why don't you call your parents?"

"Umm… My parents are out working. My nee-chan is with her friends and Yuuta is in the St. Rudolph dormitories… so I'm actually alone in the house…"

"I-I'll walk you home, Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma blurted out. Wow, Ryoma thought, he was being an idiot. Just what kind of stupid spirit or whatever being was there possessed him today!?

Fuji looked a bit surprised at first but regained his composure and smiled afterwards. "Thank you, Echizen," he said sincerely.

Ryoma immediately blushed. "It's nothing, Fuji-senpai…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Outside the clinic…

"Ne, Echizen…" Fuji began to say.

"What is it?"

"Can you… carry me again?"

"WHAT!? Why?"

Fuji pouted lightly. "I'm not used to this. And besides, I might get an accident or something…"

Ryoma stared at Fuji. He swallowed. Why can't he resist his senpai? He was so going to regret this…

"Fine…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma thanked heavens that they weren't passing by the city as he carried Fuji on his back. They were only going to pass a quiet neighborhood.

'Thank God…'

"Echizen."

"What now, Fuji-senpai?"

A minute's silence ensued before Fuji spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Ryoma was very, very surprised that he actually stopped in his tracks. He asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I just feel a little guilty for imposing on you like this…"

The wind blew gently on both Fuji and Ryoma's face. Fallen leaves flew lightly while tree leaves rustled gently in the wind.

An unseen smirk spread on Ryoma's face before he resumed walking. As he trudged on, he spoke, "Don't be. Actually, I don't know the reason why myself why I'm doing this. It's just that there's this strange feeling in my chest that's pushing me to… help you…"

He was about to say "care for you" instead but he felt that it sounded stupid.

Fuji's sharp azure eyes opened slowly while he contemplated on what Ryoma said.

"Ah… Is that so…" Fuji trailed off when he noticed that they've arrived at his house.

Ryoma stopped.

He crouched down so that Fuji could get off his back. Fuji opened his house's gate but not before looking back at his kouhai with a very warm smile.

Ryoma blushed redder than a tomato. He quickly looked away.

But when he looked back at Fuji again, he received the shock of his life when Fuji kissed him on his cheek. It was a rather quick kiss though, and Fuji withdrew it as fast as he did it.

Ryoma slowly brought a hand to his cheek where Fuji made contact with.

Fuji smiled. "That's just for thanks," he said before he closed the gates and entered his house, leaving Ryoma alone.

Quite a few minutes passed before Ryoma was jolted back to reality.

'Wh-what just happened!?'

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**STOP.**

**Well, not really. Hehe… Just to say that before you bombard with reviews saying "This was OOC!" or "Fuji/Ryoma will never do that!"… Sorry to say, but this is. It's AU after all… XD**

**This chapter seemed extremely fluffy for me to write (scratches head) Oh well…**

**I would like to take this space up to say that the next chapter will probably be the last one of this story for two reasons: One, because there's no more First Aid practice for me to write and Two, the flow of the story just wanted to end in the next chapter.**

**Oh, don't worry; I've got something major planned in the final chapter. It's the best First Aid practice ever to induce super fluffy Thrill Pair moments… Haha!**

Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**--Messages to Reviewers:**

**--EvCaCeLy**

**-**Haha… Well Fuji passing out is not the main plot of this story so, don't worry.

**--x-FantasyBlosssom-x-**

**-**Yes, Ryoma will be tortured A LOT in here. Especially in the next chapter XD

**--EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe**

**-**Haha… Yeah, that's what actually sparked me to create this story. Ryoma doing First Aid on Fuji is just too sweet…

**--SkySurf**

**-**Oh no, don't worry, he's not in serious condition XD You bet it was cute.

**--InnocentxSorrow**

**-**His condition is not serious, don't worry. It's not like cancer or something. Think, if it was an incurable disease, would I be focusing on the First Aid? XD

Hahahaha! OF COURSE, Ryo-chan is THRILLED to be able to take care of Fuji! How could he not resist his senpai in trouble? XD

--**ThrillPair**

**-**TOO TEMPTING XD Hehe… I got tempted too… To write about it in the adorable way of Thrill Pair… Hehe…

--**Fan Man**

-They haven't found out… Yet. Hehehe…

--**liar-just-a-liar**

-Thank you!!

--**finding**

**-**Well, Melo-chan, I never knew too. It just randomly entered my head XD

As for your suggestion, well just… Ahh… It's going to spoil something XD Wait in the next chapter, okay?

--**FlAmEsOfDeSiReS**

**-**Um… Okay?? Hehehe…

--**:PoTfAnGiRl:**

**-**Definitely not. I don't want that to happen. Hehe…This is only First Aid, after all, not an incurable disease story so, no worries.

--**yumi2482**

-Thanks!!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well. There you have it. It turned out quite longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**I stand by my word that the next chapter is final. However, I have a surprise in store for you, in there, if you're willing to wait. What is it? Hi-mit-su!**

**Well, were you disappointed that Fuji only kissed Ryoma on the cheek? Hehe… Not to worry, something better will happen in the next chapter!**

**See ya in the next (final) chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	3. The Last Aiding

Hi

Hi.

It's Crys here.

Well, what do you know… Schoolwork is piling up on me. On top of my college entrance exams. Still, I managed to find the time to type this last chapter of the THRILLS of First Aid.

This will be my first completed story ever. To be honest, this story was meant to be a one-shot. So it should have been posted in my other account, Aquamarine Crystalline. But after getting inspiration, I decided to make it a multi-chapter of sorts. But very short though.

And so now, we are on the final chapter. I would like to take this space to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I'm glad for your support!

Because of this, I have a surprise for all of you when you finish reading this chapter! So I hope you read this through to the end (despite the obvious mushiness of this last chappie! Hehehe…)

Now, on to the story.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The THRILLS of First Aid**

**DRABBLE 3: The last Aiding (What the heck is it!?)**

It was a beautiful day at the beach.

The sky was clear; the sun was shining brightly; the seagulls were flying in groups up in the skies; the beachgoers were either busy splashing about in the clean waters or lying under the intense heat of the sun. All in all, it was a wonderful day…

"Mada mada dane."

… Or not.

Ryoma sighed as he adjusted his Fila cap. Why did they have to spend the weekend at the beach!?

_0-0-0-0-0_

"_Nya! We have a free weekend!" the hyperactive acrobatic player of Seigaku chanted as he latched onto his doubles partner._

_Practice had just ended for Seigaku's tennis club. Most of the club members already left and the Regulars had the locker room all to themselves._

_Tezuka was buttoning up his school uniform with intense concentration that left Inui nearby jotting notes in curiosity as to why._

_Kaidoh sat on the bench, tying his shoelaces. Momo had the youngest Regular in a headlock as usual, earning some protests from the golden-eyed prodigy. Taka was sweatdropping at the two._

_Fuji looked up from fixing his bag and smiled at his best friend. "Then why don't we all go on an outing tomorrow, ne? All of us."_

_At the mention of that, everyone looked at the tensai. Even Tezuka was surprised because Inui noted that the captain's eyebrows had gone up by a centimeter which is already a big amount coming from the stoic buchou._

_Fuji gladly returned their incredulous stares with his closed-eye smile. "What?" After a few minutes, his face creased with disappointment. "Don't you want to?"_

_Eiji broke the ice by laughing and shouting, "That's a good idea, Fujiko nya!" He released his grip on his doubles partner and glomped Fuji. "So where do we go?"_

_A sadistic grin made its way to Fuji's face._

0-0-0-0-0

And that's how Ryoma found himself wearing his swimming trunks and lying under the sun at the beach.

He had a suspicion that the tensai was plotting something. He just couldn't figure it out yet. Well, whatever it was, it was bound to be something sadistic and embarrassing.

He feared for his sanity.

But just when he was about to doze off and forget about everything, Kikumaru came to shake him awake.

"OCHIBI! Come on! Let's go play in the water!"

"Yadda."

"Ochibi!!"

"Yadda, Kikumaru-senpai…"

"But, Ochibi… Fuji wants you to go too…"

'All the more…' "Yadda..."

Kikumaru finally gave up and went back to the water. Ryoma followed him with his eyes.

And regretted it.

For his line of vision had led him to see Fuji.

The tensai's soft brown hair was dripping wet with water. The cool sea water that trickled down Fuji's perfectly-toned body and accentuated his porcelain-white skin was more than Ryoma could handle.

OH MY GOD!

Was he lusting?

Treating himself of a nosebleed was something he never wanted to happen. He mentally beat up himself. What the heck was he thinking of? It was just his Fuji-senpai…

Wait… HIS?

He really needed a vacation.

Meanwhile, Inui was busy selling his brand-new Broccoli Punch to the other beachgoers, which, according to him, "is great for quenching your thirst under this hot sun". The only visible result is the victims sprawled out in the sand with froth coming out of their mouths.

Taka and Tezuka went to the beach shop while Momo and Kaidoh were on their brawls, as usual, but since they were in the beach… They childishly settled with who builds the biggest sand castle, only to be destroyed by the incoming rush of water.

That fact itself got them into a fight… that Oishi had to rush over and try to pry them apart.

So that meant that only Fuji and Eiji were splashing about in the water.

Ryoma sighed. He'd give anything to just go home or play tennis.

Apparently, Kikumaru still hadn't given up in making the freshman swim as he got out of the water and ran towards the younger boy again. "OCHIBI! Come swim with us nya!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, yadda!"

Suddenly, they heard shouting. "Oh no! Someone's drowning!"

All heads turned to the sea where someone was obviously drowning.

Kikumaru's eyes widened. "FUJIKO!!"

Golden eyes widened in shock. "Kikumaru-senpai, what did you say!?"

"Th-that's… Fuji…"

The beach lifeguard saw what was happening as well and jumped down from his lookout chair. However, in his rush, he tripped and knocked himself out.

"Oh no!" some random person shouted. "The lifeguard's knocked out!"

As the clumsy lifeguard fell on the sand, someone whizzed past him and plunged into the water.

"Hey, who's that?" whispers broke out.

Kikumaru stared. "Who's that guy, Ochibi?"

"…"

"Huh, Ochibi?"

Kikumaru looked beside him. Ryoma was gone! "Don't tell me he's…" He looked back into the sea, in time to see black-green hair rise from the water surface.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma felt like he'd never acted as fast before in his life.

At the sight of short brown hair that bobbed up and down from the water unnaturally, adrenaline took over the freshman prodigy's body. In a speed that could rival the boost of his one-footed Split Step, he ran towards the water and jumped.

Though he already knew how to swim, swimming was part of his First-Aid training. He did well on that part. The instructors taught him and his classmates lots of swimming techniques. First Aid in the water was different because it involved dragging the body to shore, without aggravating the injury or drowning the person by accident due to improper carrying.

All that he learned rushed back to his head and as if something was guiding him, he swam over to Fuji. Taking extra care, he put an arm under Fuji's armpits, then turned around, letting Fuji's head rise above the water. He then paddled back as fast as he could towards the cheering people gathered on shore.

As soon as he hit land, he set Fuji down. Checking the older boy's pulse and breathing, it struck him that Fuji needed CPR.

'He's got no pulse. He isn't breathing either,' Ryoma thought. He appeared calm on the outside but inside, he was panicking. That was bad news. That meant he swallowed a lot of water or he stayed under the water too long.

He began doing CPR, trying to get the pulse back first by applying force on Fuji's chest, making sure that it was not too strong or too weak. After a few 30-counts, he felt Fuji's pulse return.

He felt relief wash over him at that fact. Now it was his breathing that needed to be brought back.

'But… but…' an image made its way to his head and he quickly turned scarlet. 'N-no way!'

He gulped. That… that was…

But his mind's sane half echoed, 'But if you don't do it, he'll die! Do you want that to happen?'

'No, I don't!'

'Then do it, you nitwit!'

'It's so embarrassing! No way, I'm going to KISS Fuji-senpai!'

'Who said you're going to kiss him?'

'It's the same thing!'

'But don't you… want to kiss him?' Wow. The sane half was becoming sadistically insane.

'Stop it!'

Ryoma mentally smacked himself. That… that image made him crazy in a split second. It was that disturbing.

However, Fuji's life was hanging by a thread and he needed to act fast. He needed to decide now.

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen!" Oishi shouted.

Oh great. All his senpai-tachi just had to come and witness him in the most embarrassing situation of his life.

But he had no time to wallow. He settled with just swallowing his pride and began his first aid.

Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

He felt his lips come into contact with Fuji's own soft lips as he performed his rescue breathing. If he didn't have any self-control, he'd be focused on deepening the contact rather than giving the other boy air instead.

He backed off a little when Fuji began coughing, a sign that the air circulation was finally back in his lungs. The crowd that was gathered around became relieved. Some cheered and clapped.

But the one who was most relieved was the first aider.

When his coughing fit stopped, Fuji smiled at Ryoma with his closed-eye smile, "Looks like you get to be my hero again, ne?"

Immediately, Ryoma turned scarlet. He stuttered, "Wh-what?"

"I'm just kidding, Echizen. Thank you."

Now that made Ryoma blush more. He hid it by turning away. "I-it was nothing, senpai."

Well, it looked like no one else thought that the mouth-to-mouth was a kiss. Ryoma let out a sigh of relief.

After quite a while, the crowd finally went their separate ways leaving Fuji, Ryoma, and Kikumaru by themselves, though Oishi made sure not to forget to tell them to be careful. Some went to help the fallen lifeguard.

As soon as everyone's attention was no longer focused on them, Kikumaru asked, "Ne, Fujiko…"

"Hmm?"

"How come you drowned, Fujiko? You know how to swim…"

Ryoma quickly shot Fuji a suspicious look. Fuji only smiled at him before answering his best friend's question. "Well… look at it this way, Eiji. Even the best swimmers in the world drown."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Ah, I see nya… Well, I'll go over to Oishi for a while… See you two later!"

And Kikumaru scooted off.

Which left…

"Ne, Echizen, can you accompany me for a walk?"

Ryoma turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Hmm? Where? And why does it need to be me?"

Fuji made a sad face. "Is it wrong for the two of us to be walking together?"

"… No."

"Then let's go." Fuji smiled as he took hold of Ryoma's hand.

"W-wait a minute, senpai!" Ryoma firmly dug his feet in the sand in order to counter Fuji's dragging force.

"Hm?"

"… You just drowned. Shouldn't you be resting?"

Fuji's face lightened up. "Oh, Echizen, you're _that_ worried about me?"

Blush…

Fuji laughed lightly. "Well, Echizen, I think I'll be getting my rest during the time we'll walk together."

"Huh? What did you say, senpai?"

But the question was unanswered as Fuji started walking, dragging Ryoma along with him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A few minutes after Fuji and Ryoma left, Kikumaru came running to the spot where the two was before.

"Huh? Where are they?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Fuji-senpai, where are we?"

"…"

"Fuji-senpai…"

"…"

"FUJI-SENPAI!"

"Huh?"

Ryoma sighed. "Weren't you listening to me at all?"

"Ah, gomen, gomen, Echizen."

"… Fine. Just tell me what this place is."

"It's the beach."

"Huh?"

Fuji smiled. "This is still the beach, Echizen. It's just… this part of it is known to only a few people. Yuuta and I discovered it when we were younger. It's much more beautiful and quieter in here, don't you think?"

Ryoma took a good look around. The place was very scenic and tranquil indeed. The only sounds one can hear were the periodic rush of the tide towards the shoreline, the gentle whisper of the wind and the occasional cry of the seagulls. With no living soul around except the two of them, it was like an undiscovered paradise.

"So… why did you want to come here with me?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, I figured that we won't be disturbed in here so that we can talk privately," Fuji answered.

"That's the only reason?"

"Hmm…"

Silence descended between the two as they sat on the shore.

After a while, Fuji spoke up, "Thank you."

Ryoma's head turned sharply. "What?"

"Thanks for saving me earlier."

Blushing, Ryoma replied, "It's nothing. L-look, I'm no expert in doing first-aid. That training was a requirement. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have attended it."

"But you know," Fuji countered, "if you didn't go to that training, I wouldn't be alive right now."

Ryoma didn't answer back. He was too engrossed in his thoughts of those three times.

And in those times…

He slowly turned his head to look at Fuji, who was immersed in staring at the beautiful deep blue sea; his cerulean eyes open, emanating the impression of awe at the scenery. He had a warm smile as he curled up and rested his chin on his knees.

It was natural for a first aider to help anyone who has fallen. But, was it normal for your heart to thump abnormally fast when doing so?

During the training, Ryoma pondered, he never felt like that. But during the times that he helped Fuji…

What was that feeling?

'Is it really possible that…'

The wind rushed, making Ryoma shiver a bit.

'I'm in love with Fuji-senpai!?'

Ryoma mentally smacked himself. 'N-no way!' How can he fall in love with someone when he didn't do anything except give that person first-aid three times?

But even before that, his heart already thumped at the sight of the honey-haired third year. His genius moves in the court, the way his hair fluttered in the wind after performing the Tsubame Gaeshi, his everlasting smile that harbored more secrets than one can see and his azure eyes whose deepness you can't fathom in one glance…

Oh god.

He was in love indeed.

But with that fact, another thought arose in his mind. 'What if… what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if they were all just a coincidence?'

Some of his worry must have shown on his face because Fuji patted him in the shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Echizen?"

In his surprise, he stuttered, "I-it's n-nothing, Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji smiled. "You can tell me if there's anything bothering you, Echizen."

Ryoma contemplated for a while. Then he said, "Fuji-senpai…"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever felt your heart thump wildly before?"

Silence…

Ryoma wanted to smack himself. How could he ask such a stupid question?

But Fuji answered, "Yes."

That reply made Ryoma surprised. He blurted out before he could stop himself. "Really? When?"

"It's not only 'when', Echizen. It's always when..."

A breeze rushed past by, making Fuji's hair flutter in the wind.

"My heart thumps wildly… always when I see you, Echizen."

"Huh?" Ryoma was too surprised to grasp the fact.

"I denied it at first. But the more I denied it, the more it made sense to me. Echizen, I…" He began to confess but Ryoma beat him to it.

"I like you, Fuji-senpai!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sun was already near west, signifying that it is already late afternoon. Birds flew across the sky. The seagulls' melodious cries accompanied the rush of the surf. The sea waves rushed up towards shore, only to fall back towards the sea, as if the sea itself is calling and pulling them back. And in one specific shoreline…

Ryoma wished the sand would swallow him up. What on earth possessed him to say that out loud?

He made to get up and walk away but Fuji caught him by the arm, before hugging him. He was surprised beyond words.

"I feel the same way, Echizen."

It was as if euphoria suddenly flowed through Ryoma's veins. He didn't know why, he couldn't explain but he was totally happy. Heck, even if someone saw him sporting an idiotic grin right now, he won't care.

"Can I ask you something?" Fuji piped up.

"What?"

A mischievous smile made its way to Fuji's face. "Did you enjoy your first kiss?"

Almost immediately, Ryoma blushed. "Wh-what first kiss?"

"The one earlier?"

"That wasn't a kiss, Fuji-senpai!"

"Oh?"

"Definitely not! That was mouth-to-mouth- Mmmmmmph!" Ryoma started to counter but he was interrupted by Fuji kissing him full on the lips. Because his mouth was open before the deed was done, Fuji's tongue gained entrance to his mouth. He was confused at first and tried to break away but Fuji held him tight and deepened the kiss even further.

After he overcame his initial shock, he passionately returned the favor, and their tongues lashed out against each other, like clashing swords. When the need for air arose, they slowly broke apart, each trying to get a parting taste of the other's tongue.

Fuji licked his lips satisfactorily. "Now, can you tell me, how was your first kiss?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Ryoma put on a smirk that seemed to show both smugness and issuing a challenge. "It was… mediocre."

"Oh it was?

A sadistic grin slowly made its way to the tensai's face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kikumaru was happily splashing about in the waves when he noticed his doubles partner pacing back and forth on the water's edge with a worried look on his face.

He swam towards his partner. "Ne, Oishi, what's wrong?"

"Fuji and Echizen still aren't around, Eiji! What if… what if something happened to them? Maybe they drowned or got lost! Oh no! What should we do?"

The redhead chuckled as he tried to keep himself steady against the rush of the waves. "Oishi, you're worrying too much nya. Those two probably went somewhere."

"Maybe, but…"

And so Oishi continued on his motherhen monologue in front of a sweatdropping Kikumaru.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fuji and Ryoma slowly broke apart from their second kiss, with identical satisfied grins on their faces.

Ryoma flushed as he sucked in oxygen that he didn't get during the kiss. Fuji did the same too, though he managed to say, in between breaths, "Running… out of… air, huh? Want me… to give you… some air?"

Taking one deep breath, Ryoma finally managed to stabilize his breathing. "Speak for yourself; you're the one who's having breathing difficulties here. Besides, I'm the first aider, not you."

The honey-haired boy calmed his lungs down. "Yeah, maybe you're right. You're always the one who has to save me, ne?"

Fuji chuckled as Ryoma blushed.

He continued, "Since we've confessed to each other already, that makes us boyfriends right?"

Ryoma sorely wished he had his cap with him right now. At least it can cover even some part of his blushing face.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan?" Fuji asked in a sing-song voice.

Almost immediately, Ryoma's head whipped up to face his boyfriend. "What's with that?"

Fuji looked confused. "Well, technically… I can call you by your name now, right? What's wrong?"

"Y-yeah but… why call me like that…"

"It makes your name sound cuter, Ryoma-chan!" Fuji pointed out.

"But… but… Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma tried to complain but Fuji stopped him by putting his forefinger on his kouhai's lips.

"Call me Syuusuke," he said in a teasing tone.

With a pout, Ryoma shot back, "I'll call you Syuusuke, if you won't call me like that."

Now Fuji pouted too. "Aww… But it's so cute…" But the younger boy's bratty glare told him he should comply. "All right, Ryoma then…"

Ryoma smirked.

The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, painting the sky with rays of orange hue. The seagulls were flying in groups, on their way back to their nests.

Fuji stood up and dusted himself. "The others are probably looking for us now. Oishi must be panicking." He chuckled sadistically at the thought of the motherhen bugging everyone to look for the two of them. "Let's go back, Ryoma."

"Okay," Ryoma said as he began to stand up. However, before he could fully straighten himself, he was swept off his feet by his boyfriend.

"Syuusuke!" He shouted as he clung to Fuji's neck in his surprise as the older boy carried him bridal style.

"This is the only thing we haven't replayed."

"Eh?"

"Well, I hugged you earlier then we kissed. So carrying is the only one left."

"I don't get it," Ryoma remarked as he removed his arms from Fuji's neck.

Fuji smiled. "Remember the other three times you administered first-aid on me?"

"Oh…" Ryoma realized. A second later, he looked scandalized. "You're going to carry me all the way to the beach!?"

"I don't see why not," Fuji answered as he began walking.

"W-wait! Don't you know how embarrassing that is?"

"It doesn't matter. We're boyfriends now, aren't we?"

"But still…"

But Fuji gave him a look that stopped him from complaining further. "Look, Ryoma, I'm practicing… No, training, for a better word."

"Training?"

"I'm training to be your boyfriend."

"What?" Only 15 minutes has passed by and his boyfriend was already confusing him.

"Because..."

Fuji stopped walking.

"You showed me that first aid is a form of courtship."

And their lips locked together for the third time, while the sun slowly sank behind them, bathing them in a golden orange light.

Fin.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sniff…**

**It's… it's finally complete.**

**After lots of plotting and grueling hours of typing, I finally finished The THRILLS of First Aid.**

**And it's… a wonderful feeling.**

**But at the same time, it makes me sad too, that this is the last chapter of this story. It has been fun writing it. Reading your reviews and comments made writing this story fun as well.**

**Because of that, I have a surprise for you, readers! Read on. But before that, I'll put the messages to reviewers first.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**--Messages to Reviewers:**

**--yumi2482**

**-Thanks!**

**--EvCaCely**

**-Hohoho… If you happened to read the chap first before reading this reply… Hehehe…**

**--Squirrelpelt**

**-Yes… and thanks!**

**--SkySurf**

**-I was surprised myself when I wrote that too XD**

**--TeNsHi No ToIkI**

**-Sadly yes… It was fun to write. As for starting a new story… it might not be for a while, since I'll be focusing on finishing my other stories first. However, I already have 2 new story plots brewing in my mind.**

**--finding**

**-Melo-nee!! Oh, really? Was it like you expected? Hehehe…**

**Thanks a lot! (tackle glomps)**

**--DM070691**

**-Unfortunately yes… Oh wow, so you've read LSS and Once in a Blue Moon too? Thank you!**

**--Shippo96**

**-Wow! Good guess!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Here's the surprise! Oh wait, it no longer is…**

**A sequel/epilogue for this story is brewing up in my mind. I'll be writing it as soon as I can, if only not for the fact that I have 7 other stories to finish. Because of that, I'm thinking whether I'll publish the sequel at once or not.**

**So here's where you all come in: DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE SEQUEL/EPILOGUE? **

**Because, the answer to whether I'll publish the sequel at once or not, depends on you, readers. If many of you would like to see it, then I'll try to squeeze it in between my writing time for my other stories. But if only 1 or 2 want it, then I'll be focusing on finishing my other stories first and then publish the sequel when I'm not in a tight schedule. So the real deal actually here is, if you want to see the sequel soon or not.**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinions in your reviews, dear readers!**

**By the way, if the sequel ever does come out, it'll be an extra 4****th**** chapter of this story and not a separate one-shot. So don't remove those alerts!**

**Anyway, I have two mini-trivia in this chapter for you. (To be honest, even I myself didn't notice these till I reread the chap XD). Ryoma and Fuji kissed on the lips three times, exactly the number of chapters of this story and the number of first-aid practices in the story. It wasn't intentional, honest.**

**The second one is… well… Only Fuji, Ryoma, Kikumaru and Oishi spoke in the whole story (not only in this chapter but also in the other chapters and even if you include the flashback, I swear!). Those 4 characters are… well… special. Hehehe… Those are the 4 PoT characters currently being role-played in Livejournal's Rivelata community. I play one of them, actually. XD**

**This wasn't intentional either.**

**Last question, did any of you not get the last line? "You showed me that first aid is a form of courtship"? Feel free to tell me in your review if you didn't get it and I'll tell you in my reply what it means. But if you did get it… Isn't it cute? o**

**Once again, I thank you all sincerely for having read this story till the end. I really appreciate it. (bows)**

**And now, for the last time in this story (if the sequel doesn't come out), please review!**

**Thank you very much!!**

**-Crys**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	4. Epilogue

8D

Yay! Epilogue is up! I hope you enjoy this!

Sorry for this one's lateness. School piled up on me as usual. I was too tired and busy to type them up, although I had them all plotted in my head.

So uh… Here it is!

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The THRILLS of First Aid**

**Epilogue**

Exactly two months have passed since Fuji and Ryoma became an official couple. Of course, everyone in the Seigaku team, especially the Regulars, couldn't believe it at first but then after lots of PDAs (Public Display of Affection) courtesy of Fuji, mostly, with Ryoma trying to resist… and failing miserably, everyone gladly, I mean, was FORCED to accept the truth.

Ryoma had smacked his head more times than he could count, all because of his boyfriend's apparent stupidity. Or was it his stupidity for accepting the sadistic tensai in the first place? He couldn't tell.

He wondered whether he was crazy on that day two months ago when he confessed.

Now it was a beautiful weekend morning and Ryoma was over at Fuji's house. Yuuta was in the St. Rudolph dorms and wouldn't be coming home for the weekend and Yumiko was out buying groceries with the Fuji mother, leaving the couple alone.

The two were inside Fuji's room on the second floor and no, they weren't doing anything M-rated. They were simply doing their homework together. Makes you wonder how it works, since they're from different year levels but, when Fuji insists, Ryoma submits involuntarily.

Like a snake to its charmer.

And right about now, Fuji was being an annoying charmer.

"Syuusuke, stop annoying me."

"But Ryoma…"

Bratty glare.

Fuji stopped.

Ryoma sighed. "Why is it that you wanted me to do homework at your house? I could have done it in my house. And I would have been able to finish sooner. You're more annoying than oyaji sometimes."

Fuji gave a dramatic pained look. "Oh Ryoma, I never knew that you think I'm just an annoyance to your life. If you think of me like that, then there's no reason for me to be living in this cruel world anymore!"

And he dashed out of the room, leaving a sweatdropping and eyebrow-twitching Ryoma behind, staring at the slammed door.

'Since when was he this dramatic?'

Ryoma turned back to his English homework (which was really, really easy) when a thought came to his mind.

'He was dramatic 2 months ago too… Back when he injured his ankle in that match. What if… Nah! I'm just being paranoid…' He resumed answering his assignment.

But after he was finally done, his boyfriend still hadn't returned and now he was getting worried. 'Where did he go?'

Just as he was about to stand up to try to look for the older boy, the sound of something shattering made him stop in his tracks.

'What was that?' He bolted out of the door and sprinted off to find out where the crash came from.

Immediately, a horrifying image of Fuji slashing his wrist at the bathroom crossed through Ryoma's mind.

Panicking, he rushed to the bathroom and got a shock at what he saw.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hm?" Fuji looked quizzically at his boyfriend who just yanked open the door.

Now Ryoma felt stupid. Really stupid. He's gotten paranoid ever since Fuji decided that PDA with him was his new habit.

"Ryoma? What's wrong?" Fuji worriedly asked. The younger boy looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Ryoma?" Fuji called out.

No response.

With a sly smile, Fuji tried once again. "Ryoma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~"

Success.

Ryoma strode forward, about to berate Fuji when he felt a sharp stinging pain on his feet. He looked down on the shards of glass on the floor. In his annoyance, he had forgotten why he was there in the first place and that there were broken glass shards on the floor.

Of course, we all know what happened next.

Or do we not?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You really should be careful, you know", Fuji reminded as he bandaged Ryoma's left foot. The freshman was on his bed and Fuji was on a chair beside it.

Ryoma pouted. "I can't play tennis like this, can't I?"

"Even if you insist, I won't let you," Fuji stated, his blue eyes out in the open.

Sighing, Ryoma leaned back further onto his pillow. "Hey… What were you doing in the bathroom anyways? And what was that crashing sound? What were those broken glass shards?"

"Hmm? Oh that... Well, I was brushing my teeth when I accidentally dropped the glass we use to put water in while we brush. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," Fuji said sincerely.

Ryoma blushed, but he didn't know if it was from embarrassment or something else. "It's nothing. Forget it."

The smile immediately returned on Fuji's face. Ryoma took a look at the bandages on his feet. "Heh… It's quite well done. You're actually good at this?"

Fuji's smile, if possible, became wider. "Well, of course, I only learn from the best."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, frowning. "I don't remember ever teaching you."

"Who said it was you who taught me?" Fuji countered, knowing smile still plastered on his face.

"What?"

Fuji took a deep breath. "The cat's out of the bag now, ne? Well, about the first-aid training that you took… It's actually mandatory for all first years of Seigaku."

Ryoma's golden eyes widened. "That means…"

"… I took it when I was a first year. You can say I'm quite skilled in playing both the first-aider… and the victim," Fuji said before smiling sadistically.

Realizaton hit Ryoma. "You… You…" He lunged.

Laughing, Fuji stood up and went out of the way and started running for the door. Ryoma climbed out of the bed and started to run after him, but not before finding himself tripping.

He was heading face-first onto the floor and he couldn't stop himself. Bracing for the impact, he closed his eyes.

Only to feel like he landed on a certain someone's arms instead. He looked up.

Fuji was holding him.

He blushed.

Fuji helped him stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled as Fuji let him go. Looking down, he noticed that the bandage on his left foot was loose. Maybe that's why he tripped.

Loose? Wait, that means…

Fuji began chuckling. Sadistically. "Your training must be incomplete, ne? You couldn't tell that the bandage I put there was loose. Mada mada dane, Ryo-chan~" he taunted.

Ryoma lunged, annoyed, at him again but he caught the other boy with ease. He then proceeded to plant a kiss on the younger boy's lips.

When they broke up, Fuji smirked. "Ryo-chan, you know that I love you. From now on, I'll be the first-aider because it's obvious that I've got more skill ne?"

Ryoma cringed mentally. Fuji was already sadistic enough by pretending to be a victim. Would he be more sadistic as a first-aider?

He began to fear what will happen in the future.

FIN.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Oh lookie, the epilogue's done! It explained a little about the earlier chapters. So Fuji really was being his sadistic self. LOL**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, this will be the last one here for a while. I'm NOT saying that there will never be another bonus chapter for this story. XD If I get an idea or inspiration again, I might be posting another chappie. Yayz! But this won't be in a while as I'll now be focusing on finishing my other stories, particularly Numbers and Keys and Alice Crystal Chronicles (which both require 2 or 3 more chapters).**

**I cannot promise that the bonus chapter will be up very soon. So I really am hoping for your patience.**

**If your patience runs out, it's still okay with me. I'll still be posting the chap XD**

**So for now, for maybe the last time in this story, review if you please!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**-Crys**


End file.
